BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: THE FULL STORY
by AMalfoyLady1974
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT


**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

LIST OF CHARACTERS:

PRINCE MATTHEW...MATTHEW HARDY

PRINCE JEFFERY...JEFFERY HARDY

PRINCE MATTHEW'S CONSORT...SHANNON MOORE

PRINCE JEFFERY'S CONSORT...EVAN BOURNE

THE WHITE SAGE...JOHN CENA

SAGE FAMILIAR...TED DIBIASE JR (DIMPLES)

NEXUS PETS...RANDY ORTON (VIPER), CODY RHODES (PUPPY)

KING MARK...UNDERTAKER (MARK CALLOWAY)

KING'S CONSORT AND COMMANDER OF THE SCOUTS...SHAWN MICHAELS

COMMANDER OF THE GUARD...EDGE (ADAM COPELAND)

SIR ADAM'S CONSORT...JAMES STORM

KING'S FORMER PET...CHRISTIAN (GOLDEN BOY)

PALACE GUARD...NEXUS

LIGHTENING BRIGADE...A MIX OF WRESTLERS

PALACE SCOUTS...A MIX OF WRESTLERS AS WELL

THE DARK SAGE...DAVE BATISTA

THE KING'S OTHER TWO PETS...ROBERT ROODE (BROWNIE), JESSE NEAL (SPIKE)

DARK SAGE'S GOON...TRIPLE H

This is not your common everyday fairytale. This is a fairytale of love, hurt, comfort, magic, and most of all victory over evil. There is also betrayal of the worst kind.

PROLOGUE

Prince Matthew Hardy had been under the curse for many years no thanks to the witch that had offered him a beautiful baby blue rose, but because he shunned her for her outer looks offended him. When she showed her true self, he was cursed to look like a beast until he found his true love that would look past his outer being to see the real prince trapped inside. She had also trapped his brother in between time and space. Everyone who lived in the castle in fact was cursed to live there forever with the two princes.

"My lord, have you ever thought that maybe you should learn to control your temper?"

"Adam, I think you need to keep your opinion to yourself. There is no one that will break this curse. No one will want me. I mean, look at me. I look like an animal," Prince Matthew said angrily.

"Please calm down, my lord. I have heard of a young blind beauty that is being considered for being sent here to ease the financial burden of his family. This might just work to our advantage."

"How can it be any good if this beauty can't see?"

"He can see with his heart, which means, what he says truer and his heart would never be able to lie. He will be able to break the curse and set us free at long last. Will you allow me to and retrieve the young beauty?"

"Yes, Adam. In the morning, you may go after him. What is his name?"

"Shannon, Shannon Moore. I believe."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen years old and very smart for his station in life. His family is a poor farming family. He has learned everything from listening."

"This shall be very interesting then to see how well he copes with living in the palace."

CHAPTER ONE

The next morning, bright and early, Adam went down into the village and found the young blind beauty. Upon finding him, Adam was shocked to see, even under a layer of dirt, how truly beautiful Shannon was. He had both inner beauty and outer. Smiling, he saw the perfect mate for his liege in the form of young Shannon.

"Excuse me; am I at the farm of the Moore family?"

"Yes, you are. May I ask who you are?"

I am Sir Adam Copeland. I am the commander of Prince Matthew's guard. I am also his most trusted advisor. He has sent me to ease your financial burden and to ask if you would let Prince Matthew care for Shannon's continuing needs."

"You mean, let you take our youngest son to live in the palace of the dark prince."

"Yes, in a sense. He has heard of young Shannon's beauty, friendly personality, and would like to have him as a companion. He has also given me the deed to your land to give to you."

"Please, papa. Don't send me away. What did I do so wrong," cried Shannon, as tears ran down his cherub shaped face.

"Hush now, son. I am sure no harm will come to you while you are at the palace. I don't think Prince Matthew would allow it. Now, Sir Adam, please watch after him until he learns his way around the palace."

"That I will promise you, sir. My liege has made it my job to care for the young master until he knows his way safely around the palace. Here is the deed to your land, sir. Master Shannon, are you ready to go to the palace? I can assure you, Prince Matthew is eagerly awaiting your arrival back at the palace."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, so yes I am ready. Believe me when I say that I will not leave my bedroom when I get there."

"Stop being so stubborn, Shannon."

Adam gently took Shannon by the arm and led him to the carriage. Shannon carefully climbed up into it.

"Shannon, please do not fear. You are safe now and always will be. If you would like to, you can take a nap. It is a long trip back to the palace, young master."

"How long will it be before we are at the palace?"

"Master Shannon, we have a six hour trip ahead of us to get to the palace. That is why i said it was okay for you to take a nap. It is a tiring journey."

"I guess I could take a short nap, but I will not want to miss entering the palace grounds. I also will need a bath when I get there. Will I be allowed to bathe with some help?"

"Yes, I will be the one to help you learn the way around the palace and help you with bathing. You will have all new clothing in your room. Prince Matthew has prepared a beautiful room for your arrival, Master Shannon. "

"Please stop calling me that! It just seems so wrong for me to be called that when I come from nothing at all."

"The reason I call you that is because my liege asked me to do so. As a sign of respect and honor."

"I guess I can't argue with his wishes."

"Please understand, Shannon. My liege only wants a companion. I told him what I could about you, which was everything I learned from being in town."

"So, how long have you all been watching me?"

"Since you turned seventeen, I mainly was the one to keep an eye on you. Of course, with my liege's permission. He is now very eager to meet you, young master."

Shannon remained quiet and finally fell asleep. Adam smiled as he thought of how angelic Shannon looked as he slept. Adam took his cell phone out and called Prince Matthew to tell him that they were on the way back to the palace.

"How did he take to the news that he was chosen to become my companion?"

"It stressed him out to no end. His father had to tell him not to fight his decision."

"I don't want him to come to the palace stressed out."

"I know, my lord, but see it from his point of view. He is stepping into a whole new world by just coming to the palace. Plus, he needs a bath and a whole new wardrobe. Right now he is sleeping. He looks like an angel."

"I will have a bath drawn and an outfit for tonight laid out. I will also have the cooks prepare a welcoming feast for him. So, how cute does he look sleeping?"

"Of course, my lord. He looks like an absolute angel."

"So, he is beautiful but will he make me happy?"

"That is on you, my lord. You and that temper of yours. Keep it under control this time and you just might find true love."

"Okay and thank you for your candid opinion, Adam. Maybe this time, I will be able to do just that and gain this young beauty's love."

"Well, I have to go because we are about to hit the mountain pass."

"Okay, see you upon your arrival."

Adam hung up his cell phone and watched Shannon sleep. He thought about how angelic he looked while he slept and he knew that Prince Matthew would find this an endearing trait when he saw it for himself. Looking out the window for a few minutes. When he looked back, he saw Shannon was awake and looking around blindly, trying to get a sense of the terrain of his soon to be new home.

"Adam, can you describe the landscape of my soon to be new home?"

Adam spent the next hour of the trip telling Shannon exactly what the landscape and the palace looked like. Shannon smiled like he could see the landscape and the palace the way Adam spoke of it.

"It sounds so beautiful. It is almost like I can see it in my mind's eye. Maybe I will see it with my own eyes one day."

"Maybe you will someday, young Master Shannon. You have to have hope and faith. I mean, Prince Matthew has held on to the faith and hope of your arrival. He held this hope for a very long time. In fact, it was this hope that has kept him going for the last century. Yes, he and everyone at the palace have been trapped in a curse for a hundred years now. He was cursed to look like an animal until he found his true love while his brother was trapped between time and space. Being invisible to everyone accept at night. Their parents passed away long, long time ago."

"Is that why everyone in the town calls him the dark prince? Is that why he is always looking for a companion?"

"Yes. We were told of a young beauty who would be the natural true mate to Prince Matthew and that he would have an odd birthmark. It would be in the shape of a spider with black legs and a white body."

At that, Shannon gave a startled gasp, which made Adam give him a questioning look.

"What is it, Master Shannon?"

"I think you need to see this, Sir Adam," Shannon said as he took off his shirt and turned so Adam could see his left shoulder.

Adam felt his heart fly high with joy as he saw the very birthmark that was foretold to them that would set the whole palace free. He reached out to touch the very mark that had been promised to them.

"You are the promised one, Shannon. You have more power in your little pinky then I do. You will find this out upon our arrival at the palace."

"What if Prince Matthew doesn't like me?"

"He will love you, Master Shannon. He has dreamed of you for years and his heart calls for you every night to come home. Have you ever heard a voice in your dreams call to you?"

"Yes, I have. That was his beautiful yet soulful voice calling to me and begging me to come home. To him."

"Yes, and he is ready to make the palace your home as well as his. I can promise you that no harm will ever come your way. Not even from The Dark Sage. Dave Batista."

CHAPTER TWO

Two hours later, the carriage pulled up to the front door of the palace. Waiting for their arrival were all of the servants and all of the guards. Standing in front of everyone was Prince Matthew himself, looking as regal as could be expected while yet being very nervous.

Shannon seemed to pick up on the prince's emotion and knew where to look to find the prince's eyes. He met the dark, soulful brown eyes head on. What he found in them made him smile and laugh. Prince Matthew blushed at the fact that he found the sound of Shannon's laughter appealing to his ears and it also made the rest of his body come to life. When Shannon picked this up, he blushed a soft pink on his cheeks while his lips turned as red as roses.

"My liege, may I introduce young master Shannon Moore," Adam said as he helped Shannon out of the carriage.

Stepping down out of the carriage, Shannon bowed at Prince Matthew with his head down.

"Shannon Brian Moore, I believe you mean. Shannon, you do not have to bow your head to me. I prefer to be able to see your face."

Again, Shannon laughed and smiled at the prince while blushing like crazy. He could pick up that Prince Matthew was growing fonder of him and the sound of his laughter, it actually made him smile.

"My lord, I am glad that you are smiling at my laughter. It is also great to know I put that smile on your face after you had been lonely for so long."

"Just you being here is what put the smile on my face, young one."

"If it pleases you, I would like to get cleaned up before the feast begins."

"It is okay with me and I expected it. I had a bath drawn for you and Adam will escort you to your room. I leave him in your capable hands, Adam. There is an outfit laid out on his bed, so you don't have to put one together. It will brighten his beautiful teal eyes," Matthew said with a smile.

"Yes, my liege. Master Shannon, if you are ready I will be happy to escort you to your room which has its own bathroom."

"I am ready, Sir Adam. I would like to get this stink off me before eating. That would be a great change. I thank you, my lord," Shannon said as he bowed at the prince.

"No thanks needed. I want you to have all that you need or want. I will see you at the feast," Matthew said as he placed a kiss on Shannon's cheek, which caused him to blush.

Adam gently tugged on Shannon's arm as to let him know that they were going indoors. Following Adam's lead, Shannon had a smile painted on his lips that reached clean into his eyes. As they went in, Shannon decided to ask a few questions of Adam about the prince so he could get to know him better.

"Adam, may I ask a few questions about Prince Matthew?"

"Of course. Anything."

"How can he be so lonely when he has so many people living in the palace with him?"

"He has never found a true companion to love with all of his heart. That is the loneliness that you picked up on. All of us have or had found that true companion and we don't want to hurt our mate by wanting to help Prince Matthew. I had one at one time, but due to a fight three years ago, I lost mine."

"What happened to your mate, Sir Adam? How did you lose him?"

"I wasn't always the top dog of the guard; I had been a member of the Lightening Brigade. We were extremely fast and hard hitting. My companion was right next to me in the thick of the fight when suddenly a blinding light caused all of the members except for me to disappear. How I still love and miss my mate, James. I always called him my Storm trooper, but I will never take another."

"Why is that, Sir Adam?"

"Because I know I will never find another that could stir all of my senses like my James could."

"About the Prince. How long have you been his friend and how long has he been lonely?"

"Since we were children and for the century no thanks to the curse. We are at your room, Shannon."

"Please describe it to me in colors because truth be told I did not lose my sight until I was ten and I remember what colors are what."

"Well, I will do my best," Adam said as he began describing the room.

"Sounds beautiful. What is that wonderful smell, Adam?"

"Your bath water, Master Shannon. Prince Matthew thought you might like the smell of jasmine, lilac, and cinnamon in your bath."

"He has a good taste in smells and in soon to be companions. I gather tonight's feast is my coming out party."

"Yes, and in four months there will be a Halloween ball. Everyone will be in costume, so if you want to wear one as well you can."

"I was hoping to be allowed to join in on the festivities because I have a side of my personality that has remained hidden from one and all, that includes my family."

"Oh really."

"Yes. I have a rather wild side. I think it will be the perfect time to pull that side out and shock the prince."

"Oh boy. How can this be anything but funny to watch?"

"I gather I will be formal dress tonight," Shannon said as he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the tub.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, you are going to gain a title. It is Victorian formal dress."

"You're kidding, right," Shannon said as he sat down in the tub.

"No. Here, let me help you get bathed really well for tonight."

"Okay, but I clean my private areas."

"Fine with me."

Shannon sat there and let Adam scrub him from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and then let him brush his teeth. Good on his word, Adam handed the wash cloth to Shannon to wash his private areas himself. When he was as clean as possible, Adam helped Shannon stand and step out of the tub into a fluffy towel. Drying him off, Adam made sure to get as much water out of Shannon's hair as possible. Once he was satisfied that Shannon was dried off enough, he guided him over to the bed to dress for the feast.

"Adam, do you mind fixing my hair?"

"Not a bit. I think a low sitting ponytail will be appropriate for the occasion."

"Okay. I'll go with what you say because I am out of my safe zone."

"Don't worry; I will take care of helping you with all I can, Shannon."

"Thank you, Adam. What color is my formal wear for the night?"

"A cobalt blue velvet trimmed in golden cording. Very handsome colors if I may say. You will look very beautiful in this."

"Well, let's get this on me and get to the party, Adam."

Fifteen minutes later, the pair made it down to the hall where the feast was being held and was greeted by Prince Matthew. He looked at the eyes Of Prince Matthew and found truth in them. He saw that Prince Matthew thought he was very handsome in the outfit. Taking Shannon's hand in his own, Prince Matthew lifted it to his lips and kissed it, which made Shannon blush and s

"I would like one and all to meet my consort. This is Shannon Brian Moore and he is to be treated with the respect and honor that comes with the title of Lord Shannon Moore."

All of the servants agreed to the wishes of Prince Matthew and showed proper respect to the young Lord. The feast began and Shannon was seated next to the prince. They talked and laughed at many of the antics of entertainment of the night. Shannon would always feel when Matthew was looking at him and turn his face to catch the Prince's eyes and smile know how it affected his new love's heart when he smiled at him. Slowly, Shannon started seeing glimpses of a ghostly figure at the far end of the table. It was making him very nervous and the first to notice was Adam followed by Matthew.

"Are you okay, Shannon?"

"No. I think there is a ghost at the far end of the table. He is of a blonde haired man with hazel eyes."

"You speak of my younger brother. When I was cursed to look like an animal, he was cursed to be trapped between time and space. To look ghostly."

"He is smiling. He is happy for you."

"Does he look healthy, Shannon?"

"Yes. He says you can go into his room anytime and leave notes for him on the Celtic rug by his bed. He will answer any and all questions. In fact, he is standing next to you and giving you a brotherly kiss on your cheek."

"I can feel it and I can smell his scent next me. I love you, Jeffery."

"He says that he loves you as well. Now he has become frightened about something that I can't see, but he says that Batista is watching and listening to all that is happening. Who is this Batista?"

"The same one that has been after you. He is a warlock and would do anything to keep Prince Matthew lonely," Adam said.

"The one that has invaded my dreams telling me that I will be his mate or else. There has to be a way to keep all involved safe from that maniac," Shannon said almost hysterical.

"My liege and lord, I have a talisman that will keep Batista from harming Lord Shannon. If it senses Batista's presence, the talisman will hide him from all eyes and if Batista somehow gets his hands on Shannon, it will bring him back to at least the forest of wolves," Sage Cena said.

"Thank you, John. I will appreciate this," Prince Matthew said as Cena placed the talisman around Shannon's neck.

"I know you want complete safety for Shannon, but this is the best I can do until I can teach him how to use the palace magic to his advantage."

"You want me to learn magic, my lord."

"Only for your protection. No other reason."

"Okay. When do I start?"

"In three days, my lord."

Several hours later after the whole palace had been cleaned up and fallen silent, the only person still awake was Prince Matthew. He had been restless most of the evening was having trouble finding sleep. Now, he was watching over Shannon's sleeping form through his magic mirror. While he watched, Matthew saw how angelic Shannon looked as he slept and Prince Matthew also got the shock of his life when he spotted the birthmark on Shannon's left shoulder. Matthew felt his heart start to fly high with joy, but had to keep his heart in check. He learned a few more cute little secrets about his angel, like the fact that Shannon did not like to be covered up completely when sleeping, and that he had the cutest little bubble ass he had ever seen. He was about to walk away from the mirror when Shannon said something that shocked Matthew beyond anything.

"My prince, you have had my heart since the first time you called to me in my dreams, but I have been so scared and afraid to admit it to my heart let alone anyone else. I have been having awful nightmares. I am being tormented by Batista while he is torturing you to beg for death. I beg him to stop. He just makes it worse with each passing second, but you show true courage by enduring it."

Matthew listens as tears run down his face and he feels his heart getting ripped apart at hearing the pain in his consort's confession.

"When I can't bear to see you go through anymore, I agree to do anything to end your suffering, but he makes me become his companion even though he is cruel to the one he already has. Then he shows just how cruel he really is by killing you in front of me just to see me cry. I just hope that Sage Cena can teach me to use the palace magic to defend myself. Because I am growing very fond of you, my prince."

With that, the mirror went blank and Matthew went and sat on his bed. Just then, Cena appeared in Matthew's room with a look of concern on his face. John went and sat near his friend and liege to offer a listening ear.

"My liege, what is bothering your heart?"

"My young consort was talking in his sleep and said a few things that made my heart ache."

"Care to tell me about them?"

For the next few hours, the two talked about what Matthew had heard and come up with a plan. One to keep the young consort safe. When Sage Cena left, Matthew laid down to get some rest so he would have a clear mind. As he fell asleep, he dreamed of a future with young Shannon by his side.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Prince Matthew greeted Sir Adam with a handshake and hugged his young consort tightly to his chest. Shannon hugged him back, knowing full well where this possessiveness was coming from. Smiling, Matthew leaned down and gave Shannon a kiss on the cheek.

"I listened to what you told me and took it to heart, Shannon. You have nothing to fear anymore. I will protect you come what may, with the help of Sage Cena," Matthew whispered into Shannon's ear.

"Oh, thank you, Prince Matthew. I hate having that nightmare," Shannon whispered back to Matthew.

Sitting down at the table, the food started to arrive for all to choose from and make their plates. Matthew chose to have Belgian waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Shannon asked him to set him up a good breakfast plate and Matthew did not let his consort down. In fact, Matthew him the same plate with one difference. Matthew had put whipped cream on Shannon's waffles in the shape of a happy face. This made Shannon laugh cheerfully. Everyone present was actually happy that the prince was happy for the first time in a very long time.

"It be good to see ya being in such a great mood for a change, me laird," said the Irish-born scout named Sheamus.

"It is great to be in a good mood."

CHAPTER THREE

Two days later, as promised, Sage Cena began to teach Shannon how to use the palace magic for his benefit. He was surprised at how fast Shannon learned to cast protection spells and make items appear in front of him. With each passing day and successfully learned lesson, Prince Matthew found himself more impressed with his young consort. During one lesson he attended to see Shannon's abilities for himself, a pack of wolves came running at them from the forest. Closing his eyes, Shannon cast a spell to make the wolves as docile as dogs around him and be able to understand them. Smiling, he picked up on the awe that was running through his prince and explained why he had done that spell.

"If Batista does get his hands on me and the talisman brings me back to the woods, who better to lead me out than a wolf that lives here. Isn't that right, Jasper? Oh, how rude of me. Prince Matthew, this is the alpha male that leads the pack that guards the back half of the property. His name is Jasper. Come here, Your Highness and say hi to him. He isn't going to bite you," Shannon said as he grabbed a hold of and guided Matthew's hand into the thick, silky black fur of the alpha male.

"Hello, Jasper. I want to say thank you for guarding the backside of the property and keeping all unwanted people out of there."

Suddenly, a young white wolf came running at them, barking and yelping as if in distress. Shannon listened to the young wolf and was horrified at what he had heard.

"Prince Matthew, there was a crime committed against another human being. The young wolf said there were three men beating a brown haired male that fits the description of one of my closest friends," Shannon said trying to control his emotions.

Sage Cena gently pried into Shannon's memories and found which one he feared it was.

"You fear it could have been your friend Evan Bourne, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Saying a spell, Sage Cena brought the body to them so Shannon could identify the person. After a minute, Shannon could not hold the tears anymore because it was his dear friend.

"It is Evan! Please Matty, we have to help him! He is in really bad shape," Shannon said crying loudly and holding his friend's upper body.

"Calm down, my love. We will help him and he will survive this brutal attack. This I promise. He will also get justice given to him. I think he will need round the clock care at first. So, I will have to get my brother Jeffery to help us on this endeavor. First, we need to get back to the palace and into Jeffery's room."

Matthew gently picked up the broken body of Evan Bourne quickly headed towards the palace. Once there, he started barking out orders for supplies to be brought up to Jeffery's room. Sir Adam ran ahead of them and pulled the blankets off the bed. He put a plastic sheet down so none of the bedding was ruined by the blood and other body fluids that covered poor Evan's broken body. Sage Cena and Matthew worked together to keep Evan in the land of the living. Shannon, in his mind's eye, saw everything that was going on and how the two men worked to keep Evan with them. After four hours, Evan was stable and showed slight signs of improvement. Just then, Sir Adam came in to check on the condition of the young man.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Wait. Yes, there is. I want you to go to town and find out who did this. Then bring them before me. Evan deserves justice for this crime committed against him and his body."

"Yes, my liege," Adam said as he left them alone again.

"Are you going to leave a note for your brother to explain why my friend is in his bed and in this condition?"

"Yes, Shannon. I am," Matthew said as he noted the sleepy tone to Shannon's normally cheery voice.

Sitting at his brother's desk, Matthew wrote a short letter to his brother to explain the reason why there was a young man in his bed and how he came to be in this condition.

_Dear Jeffery,_

_The young man in your bed is the dear friend of Shannon, my consort. He was seriously injured during a violent and brutal attack. His name is Evan Bourne and for now he will need round the clock care. Since we know that you sleep during the daytime hours, we need you to watch over him at night until he recovers. We need to work together to keep him here, for he is to be your consort little brother. We will bring the men who attacked him to justice. I thank you for your help, Jeffery._

_Your brother,_

_Matthew_

_PS: I love you, little brother._

Laying the note on the rug he told to lay it on, Matthew went over to Shannon and gently picked his sleeping form up. What Shannon said when he did this melted Prince Matthew's heart even more?

"Where are you taking me?"

"To sleep in my room with me for the night."

"I wish I could sleep in there every night because when I am near you I feel safe and sound. Like Batista can't touch me. Please, Matthew?"

"If that is your wish then I cannot deny it and I would not try doing so. Besides, I was hoping you would want to start sharing my room with me. That way I can chase off all of your bad dreams."

Shannon didn't respond verbally to what Matthew had said, but he did snuggle closer to his prince's chest as they walked to their room. Matthew had already said the spell that would move all of Shannon's stuff into the new room. By the time they arrived, Matthew could hear the soft even breathing of his young consort sleeping in his arms. Looking over at the bed, he noticed it was turned down.

"I thank you, little brother, but aren't you supposed to be elsewhere."

"Where might that be, Matthew?"

"Go look in your room, Jeffery."

"Okay. Goodnight, big brother."

"Goodnight, little brother. Love you lots."

"Back at you, Matthew."

As Matthew watched his bedroom door open and then close gently, he knew his brother would find Evan irresistible. Even in his current state of recuperation. He also knew by the way that Shannon had described his friend's eyes; Jeffery would fall head over heels for the young brunette.

Upon arriving at his room, Jeffery entered it only to find both the note and the beaten body of the young brunette. After he read the note, Jeffery found himself shaking with anger over the obvious marks of abuse that still marred Evan's pale skin. Lying down beside the young man, Jeffery gently pulled Evan's fevered body closer to his own to keep him from thrashing about when his dreams turned into nightmares.

"I don't know who did this to you, my broken angel, but they will pay dearly for it. I promise you this. They will be brought down a few pegs if need be to humble them."

"Who is there," came the whispered voice of Evan, who was now trying to wake up.

"I am Prince Jeffery. You have nothing to fear, my broken angel. I am here to protect you. My big brother and your friend found you in worse condition than you are now. Thanks to the Sage, most of your wounds are already healing nicely."

"My name is Evan Bourne."

"I know. Matthew, my brother, left me a note to explain everything and gave me your name. Shannon is here as well. He is my brother's consort."

"You mean boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jeffery said with a laugh.

"What does that make me to you?"

"What do you want to be, Evan?"

"I would like to know that myself, considering I am still recovering from the attack I suffered earlier today."

"Well, I will be more than willing to help you figure that out, Evan. I am hoping to find the same kind of happiness that my brother has, with Shannon, but with you. That is if and when you are ready."

"I can tell by the way you speak, you are a man of your word."

As the weeks passed, Adam was having no luck at locating the men who attacked Evan. During this same time, Evan made a slow, but complete recovery although he still had the nightmares of the experience on a nightly basis. It tore at Jeffery's heart to see his beloved one going through such torment every night. Sometimes, he had to hold young Evan the whole night for him to get a full night's rest. On one such night, Evan began talking in his sleep and what he said sent Jeffery's heart soaring into the clouds.

"Jeffery, I know that you sleep when daylight comes and sometimes I stay in here to be near you. I also know that I am beginning to fall in love, true love, with you, my prince. I feel in my heart that we were meant for each other and no one else."

Finally, one morning, Adam showed up with the very three men who had attacked Evan. Flanking the men on all sides were the loyal wolves of the forest. When leader of the three men noticed how scared and upset Evan was, he smiled evilly at him and acted as if he was going to approach him again. With wide, horrified eyes Evan looked upon the faces of his attackers. He began to tremble until he felt an invisible hand rest upon shoulder as if to say to him I am here and he knew Jeffery was there. Evan felt a light kiss to his neck and heard a whispered voice in his ear.

"Easy there, my darling eagle. Your justice is about to be served to these three. Watch how my brother handles this."

"Okay."

Looking the three men in the eyes, Prince Matthew found no remorse in the leader's face. Remembering a request made by a group of his men that acted like brothers, Matthew figured out how he was going to punish the men for how they treated Evan. Before anybody said a word, Sage Cena used his magic to strip the men of their clothes and left them in a collar and a pair of trunks each.

"State your names," Matthew barked.

"Randal Keith Orton, your highness," sneered the viper eyed leader, who was in snake skin.

"Your new name is Viper."

"Theodore Marvin Dibiase II," said the arrogant one, who wore gold mesh.

"Your new name is Dimples."

"Dakota Rhodes, but I prefer Cody for short, your highness," said the only one to show proper respect to Matthew, was in sapphire blue.

"Your new name is Puppy."

"Why did you give us these stupid names?"

"Because you three are to become the new pets of the Nexus. The most elite members of the palace guard."

"OVER MY DAMN DEAD BODY! I WILL NOT BE A PET FOR NO ONE'S PLEASURE," roared Randal.

"Randal, calm down," Cody cooed as he tried to calm his leader.

Matthew watched curious as to see how the three men saw each other in their little group. He acted like he was listening to his younger brother's voice to determine the proper person to work with each man. Just then the Nexus men walked in and the whole demeanor of the three men changed. Matthew saw this and knew he could use it to his advantage. After explaining why they had been called to the throne room and having some ground rules told to them by both Shannon and Evan, Matthew spoke to the Nexus.

"Wade, you and your men have excelled at guarding the palace. So, to your request for pets, I will give you these three to you as pets even if they are a little stubborn, arrogant, and menacing looking. I think you can change their ways and get them to understand that life is a gift that you hold on to. You don't abuse, and try to kill another. Their names are Viper, Dimples, and Puppy. Wade, you and Husky are the proud owners of Viper. David, you and Michael are the proud owners of Dimples. Heath, you and Justin are the proud owners of Puppy. Come forward and claim your pet."

When Wade took hold of Viper's arm and tried to get him to move, Viper refused to move and just glared at Wade. Dimples walked over to his new masters with little trouble. Puppy on the other hand, was flipping straight of his mind and had wrapped himself around Viper's legs.

"Why is my Puppy acting this way?"

"Because they are soul mates and last night they finally bonded completely," said Dimples.

"Quiet Dimples. Sage Cena, can you determine if this is true or not?"

"Yes, my lord," Cena said as he worked his magic to pull their soul signs out and into view.

When he was able to do so, the whole group found out more than just the fact that Viper and Puppy being soul mates. They also found out that Puppy was in fact expecting a soul child. Viper's eyes went wide in shock. He had heard of such things as this happening, but he never thought he would be this lucky to have a magical mate. Looking down into Puppy's face, he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Not only are they soul mates, but Puppy is in the early stages of a soul-pregnancy."

The whole group sat in either a chair, on a stool, or on the floor as they listened to Sage Cena's explanation of what was going on in Puppy's body and what will happen as the baby grew. Viper sat down cross legged and pulled his Puppy down on to his lap so he would be comfortable. He also put one hand on Puppy's tummy area right over where their child laid growing and listened in amazement at the changes that he had helped cause within his mate's body. Every so often, Puppy would whimper at the images going through his head as the Sage spoke of the changes going on in his own body. Viper would tighten his arms around him as if to reassure him that no matter what he was there for him and their child. Holding Puppy close to his body, he tried to make him feel the love, protectiveness, and downright whole heartedness he had for Puppy. Viper felt like he was being watched, but he did not give a damn because he felt proud that he was going to be a father to their first soul-child.

"I have two questions. How am I going to give birth to this child and is the weight going stick with me or is it just baby weight?"

"I will have to help you with my magic when the time comes for delivery. The weight is just baby fat and in no time you will be back to you old self after six weeks of rest after the delivery, but you will have to start upping your food and calorie intake so the baby will be healthy. You can participate in activities normally until your seventh month. After that, you have to cut back and this is where Viper's forceful attitude will be needed to keep his mate calm. When he says no guys, listen to him. You will also need to rest more as you get farther along in your pregnancy and I would suggest that Viper be allowed to rest with Puppy. One thing more, don't try to separate them. I believe Viper would go high order on you over his mate."

"You think we would be that crazy. We have a common room that we can convert into a pet bedroom. It is in the middle of all of rooms and overlooks the courtyard," Wade said as he stepped up to one side of Viper and Puppy. "You have nothing to fear, Viper. We are here to help you with whatever you need help with."

"Nothing to fear my ass. I am about to be a first time father and I don't know how to protect my mate and unborn child from the coming war."

"What war?"

"The one I have foreseen in my dreams. The one with a very dark sage who goes by the name of Batista."

"How did you see this in your dreams?"

"I just do. I also saw that in a few days, a dethroned magical king will arrive here and he won't be alone. For in his cloak, he carries a lost brigade of twenty men of great power. When I try to see who it is, all I see is lightening. This king was tricked by Batista into thinking they were mates when the king's true mate is here."

"Are you sure about that, Viper?"

"I have seen the truth in my dreams and I had also seen how my actions towards Evan would end up with us being the pets of the Nexus, but I had to let it play out the way I saw it in the dreams. Sir Adam, your mate is still alive but has bad injuries."

"At least he is still alive," Adam said with relief in his voice being very evident.

"The curse will be shattered in a week and a half."

Both of the brothers, even if only one brother was visible, smiled at the thought of finally being free of the curse.

The group continued to talk for a few more hours before noticing that two of the pets were showing signs of fatigue from the events of the day. Slowly, Justin saw that Puppy had laid his head on his mate's shoulder and was falling asleep. Justin quietly brought it to Heath and Wade's attention. Smiling, they watched the interaction between the two and saw the plain truth of the matter. Viper was indeed in love with his mate and would do anything to protect him. It was during this time, that fate decided to show a favoring hand in Sage Cena's life. A golden tattoo came into view around the right eye of Dimples. John knew the meaning of what the tattoo meant.

"Teddy-Bear?"

"How did you know that nickname," asked Dimples as he looked at the sage as if to see something he recognized in the sage's face.

"Think back to your childhood."

"Felix?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god," squealed Dimples while staying seated beside his new master.

David knew by the look on his pet's face it was hard for him to remain seated beside him and gave him a nudge to go and greet his mate again. Looking at David, Dimples nodded his thanks and went over to Sage Cena and embraced him like he had wanted to for so long.

"You can have him after we find another pet to take over his place."

"Fine, but I ask if I would be allowed to reclaim my mate tonight."

"Yes, you are allowed."

"I think it is time to show the pets to their new quarters," Wade said as he helped Viper to his feet while still holding on to his mate.

"Thanks for the help. Evan, I am very sorry for what I did to you, but it did work out in the end the way I saw it in my dream. I foresaw you gaining the love of Prince Jeffery. You will be forever safe and loved."

"I guess in a way, I have to thank you for that. Even if right now I am still getting to know my invisible prince."

CHAPTER FOUR

The group got up and left the throne room still chatting. Viper was still carrying his sleeping mate as they walked. Both Wade and Justin thought that this side of the Viper would remain private and behind closed doors with the group. Wade thought of all the new changes needed in the common room of their living quarters to accommodate the pets. There were going to be a lot of changes and furniture that was going to be needed for the pets. He also knew that the magic of the palace would have taken care of all the changes needed by the time they arrived at the main door. By the time they arrived he knew everything would be set up for the new occupants.

"Well, we are here guys and you will like what you see."

As the door came open, the two awake pets saw all of the room that they could claim as theirs and all of the cool pet activities already set up. The room was beautifully decorated in colors to suit each of the pets and there were two human sized pet beds in the room as well. One was big enough for two to sleep in. The pets also noticed how soft and comfortable the beds were. Dimples went to look out the door and out to the courtyard where he noticed a pool and rose garden, while Viper was busy laying his sleeping mate down on their bed gently trying hard not to wake him up. When he tried to cover him up, he found that Puppy had a tight hold on his wrist and made a whimpering noise when he tried to get him to release the grip. He gave a small smile to his master when he looked over saw the situation. Wade saw what was going on and came up with a solution for Viper's dilemma.

"Viper, the more you try to pull your hand free, the more he will fight and wake up. Just lay down with him and hold him while he sleeps. He might be feeling a little unnerved by living in the palace now and being pregnant with your child at the same time. That is a lot to take in at one time."

"You might have a point there. I am also a little unnerved by the fact I am now living at the palace as a pet, and about to become a first time father. I am just praying to God that I don't mess up really bad and someone gets seriously hurt."

"Well, we know not to come too close to you and Puppy when he gets close to time to deliver the child. Though you will have to let Sage Cena help your mate give birth."

"I know that because it would kill him if I don't. So, of course, he would be allowed to help my mate bring our child into the world. I would die if anything was to happen to Puppy that I could have prevented," Viper said as he laid down beside his mate and pulled him close to his body.

Wade looked into the eyes of his pet and saw the truth plainly written them for all to see. He pulled the blankets up to Viper's shoulders and made sure that both he and Puppy were comfortable. Smiling, Wade gave a friendly nod to Viper as if to say that they were safe to sleep. Viper nodded back at his master and turned his head closing his eyes at the same time. For the first time in a long while he fell asleep quickly.

When Wade turned around, he found that the royal members of the group had already left with their mates. He looked back at the sleeping forms of Viper and Puppy with a fond smile. He also came to the conclusion that Dimples and the sage needed to spend some time together.

"Well, two pets are in bed and asleep. Sage, why don't you take Dimples with you tonight? I know you two want to renew your bonds with each other. I think it will be all right for you to have your mate with you."

"Thank you, Wade. Are you alright with this, David?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Come on, Dimples."

"Where are we going, Felix?"

"My room and then back to our little valley."

"You remember our little valley? The one we played in as children?"

"Yes. I used that memory to help me through the long lonely nights and the grueling long hours of training. That memory alone made it all worth it for me because many nights I would bring you there to be with me again."

"Did you ever see me growing up to look like this?"

"Yes. Many a times, I would astral plane to where you were and see how you were growing up. You have definitely gotten more handsome over the years, Dimples. The one thing I could not see was the way you filled out. You are an amazing sight to see."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, John."

Tilting his head at the comment that Dimples said, John was beyond a little intrigued at what he meant. With just a thought, they were in the Sage's room and Dimples was looking around to see what his long time mate had been up to. John smiled as he watched the love of his life explore his living quarters. When Dimples found the door to his bedroom, he prayed that he would like the surprise that was behind it. Stepping through the door, Dimples found himself in the very valley they had been talking about earlier.

"John, you do remember the valley of our youth."

"Of course, I do. I also remember that you love the smell of the wild honeysuckle in the air."

"The wild jasmine in bloom. I would always pick one and stick it behind your ear," Dimples said as he did that very thing which made John laugh.

"I would always pick a wild orchid and brush it against your cheek, over your nose and then tuck it behind your ear. Do you remember that," John asked as a blanket appeared and John sat down on it.

"How could I not? I always prayed that I would find you. I have missed you terribly," Dimples said as he sat down on the blanket next to his beloved one.

"I am glad that we have found each other again, because now we can act on the feelings that we have always had for one another," John said as he leaned over and kissed Dimples.

They slowly stripped each other of their clothing and it was at this point that John got to see what Dimples meant by the fact he had not seen anything yet. John let his eyes roam over the expanse of the well filled out body that was laid out before him. Smiling, John knew he was in for a night of getting to know every inch of Dimples' body and he was full of anticipation. Dimples could see the love and lust shining in John's eyes. Reaching up, he let his right hand slowly slide down John's side and came to rest on his hip.

"John, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it, my love?"

"I am still a virgin and I still have my virgin gift that would make you ten times stronger than that jackass dark sage Batista. So, you are going to be one very powerful sage."

"You mean to tell me there are some submissive mates that have gift that will help their dominant mates."

"Yes, and I am one of them. Randy told me that Shannon, Evan, and Commander Shawn of the scouts are the ones that are the more powerful ones."

Taking in all that his mate had said, John smiled at the thought of being able to beat Batista in a battle of magic. Slowly, John brought his lover's body to life with need and want. He leaned down and laid kisses all over his mate's skin, tasting every inch that he could and loving the salty yet sweet taste of his beloved one. John had almost forgotten how much he missed the special flavor of his mate's skin. He really started loving the flavor when the soft touches and kisses caused Dimples to start sweating lightly. The same light touches, caresses, and kisses made Dimples arch up towards his body and off the ground wanting more of John's touch. Finally letting his own hands glide down John's back; Dimples grabbed a hold of John's ass and pulled him as close as possible, rutting himself against John body. The friction that the very action was causing made both men moan and groan lowly until John finally took his mate's mouth in a searing, passionate, and very demanding kiss that left them both breathless.

"John, please," Dimples panted.

"Please what, Ted?"

"Please claim me as your life long mate and give me a soul child to carry within my own soul."

"Your wish is my command, my one and only mate," John said as he eased into Dimples' body.

Inch by inch, John eased in his nine inch girth and Dimples wrapped his legs around his waist to give him better access to his body. When he was in to the hilt, John stilled to let his body adjust to the intrusion of John's body. Dimples found it easy to adjust to the intrusion for he loved the man who was now seated to the hilt in his ass, but him staying still was making him frustrated.

"John, it is okay to move, my love. I am not made of glass and I can take everything you care to give me."

"I know you are very tough, but I want to be gentle with you because you are going to be the soul mother of my child. Plus, this calls forth the best qualities from both of us so they will be bestowed to our child. I want the child to have your beautiful eyes, lips, and smile."

"I want him to have his father's personality, height, hair color, and those gorgeous dimples of yours."

"I want him to have your sexy skin tone and scent."

"I want him to have your bone structure, because then he would definitely be a chip off the old magic block."

"I want him to know that the world is his playground," John said as he began to move in and out of Dimples' body.

They moved slowly at first to slowly build up the need in their bodies for the other. John let his eyes roam all over Dimples' body. He started at his face and slowly moved down from there to where they were joined. As he watched his cock disappear and reappear in Dimples' body, it made him feel a need that only could expressed by actions. Wrapping his hands around Dimples' hips he brought him up slightly which gave him a better angle to hit his prostate. The first time he hit Dimples' prostate, Dimples came unglued in John's arms. With wide, wild eyes and a very loud scream, Dimples began to feel the fire in his belly start to grow out of control. They moved together as the pace picked up faster and faster. John pounded into Dimples' body harder and harder as they neared their ultimate goal. Their breathing became very ragged, very labored, and very loud as did the slapping of skin on skin. Their sweat soaked bodies glided over each other and brought them to a new level of sensitivity.

"Oh, John. Harder. Faster. Please more. I need more, so close. I want to..."

"I know baby, I am close too. Come with me," John said as he redoubled his efforts to bring them both to fulfillment.

"JOHN," screamed Dimples as he finally fell into the abyss of climax as his essence shot up between both of their bodies.

"THEODORE," John screamed as he followed as seconds later, feeling his creamy, and hot essence empty out into the awaiting body of his lifelong mate.

They laid there trying to get their breathing back under control and not really want to lose the feeling of each other's body against their own. Once they had accomplished this task, John was able to think of his room that he was going to share with his beloved for the first time. When they arrived in the room, they found themselves in the bed that dominated half of the bedroom in John's living quarters.

"John, this night has been the best night of my life. Will it only get better?"

"Yes, from this night forward, your life will get better."

A week later, Prince Matthew and all of his advisors were talking when out of nowhere the very king that Viper had foretold of appeared in the throne room. Looking around, King Mark gave a nod and a bow to Prince Matthew and to Shannon. When he noticed Evan and how he acted like he was in the presence of Prince Jeffery, he nodded and bowed at him. Smiling, Evan knew King Mark was showing respect to Prince Jeffery by doing that act.

"King Mark, what brings you our way?"

"I have something that belongs to this kingdom," King Mark said as he opened his cloak and let the very lost brigade that Viper talked of come out and rejoin the court. "There is one that has some injuries that I could not completely heal myself do to the fact that most of my power has been locked away from me. I did all I could, but your sage is the only one that can finish what I couldn't."

Without being told to John walked over to the young man who still injured and healed all of the injuries that still looked barely beginning to heal. The young man turned out to be James Storm, Sir Adam's mate.

"James, my love! I prayed for your safe return," cried Adam as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Adam, I have missed you and dreamed of you constantly. If you don't believe me, you can ask any of these guys. I think they were about ready to kill me if i didn't stop dreaming of you," confessed James smiling sheepishly.

Looking at the rest of the guys, Adam found them all nodding in agreement over what James said. He had to chuckle at the thought of his mate driving his fellow brigade members nuts with his dreams. What he did not see was, Prince Matthew smile in happiness for his men being back where they belonged. It was during this time that Puppy decided to let everyone know he was happy as well by letting out a loud happy yapping noise that made everyone laugh include his own mate Viper.

"That sounded like a puppy. Where is it?"

"I am Puppy. This is my mate Viper."

"Hello, you two. Is there a third pet?"

"I am the third pet. I am called Dimples," he said as he showed a full dimpled smile.

"No wonder why, but why are you not with your master?"

"Because he is the mate of Sage John Cena."

"Okay, enough with the catching up. King Mark, are you looking for safe place to stay?"

"Yes, Prince Matthew and Prince Jeffery. I am in need of a safe haven."

"My brother and I have already decided to give it to you. We will allow you to stay in the guest suite next to Sir Adam and Sir James' living quarters. Will you two mind showing him to his new quarters?"

"Not at all. Follow us please."

With that said, they left the throne room. While walking down the hallway, the commander of the scouts came barreling around the corner at a full run not paying attention to where he was going. He ran smack into King Mark's chest. Falling backwards onto his backside, Shawn landed with a huff as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Sorry about that, Your Highness," Shawn said as he looked up into Mark's green eyes.

"That is quite alright."

Upon rising to his feet, Shawn looked up at the tall, red haired king and smiled shyly.

"Who are you and where have you been during my life?"

"I am Shawn Michaels, commander of the scouts. I have been living here at the palace most of my life."

"Am I the only one who feels the pull on his soul?"

"No, your Highness. I feel it, too."

"Commander Michaels, would you care to show King Mark to the room next your own. I think he will find it exactly what he would need. Oh, if you would like you can show him the surprise door in the bathroom."

"Yes, your Highnesses. Thank you. Would you please follow me, King Mark? I am sure you will find your new room to be up to your standards. It is a deep royal purple trimmed in gold with a stained glass window that takes your breath away every morning as the sun is first coming through."

"Nothing could possibly be as breath-taking as you are, Shawn. I have never seen anyone more handsome as you in any kingdom that I have had the honor of visiting," he said as they entered the room with the adjoining bathroom.

This caused the young commander to blush and try to hide his face to no avail because King Mark gently turned his face up towards him and smiled. Looking deep into the eyes of the young man in front of him, King Mark could not stop the feeling that he just had to taste the lips of his mate before letting him out of his sight. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against those of Shawn and the taste exploded in his mouth as Shawn let him have access to the inside of his mouth without a fight for dominance. Sensing his mate's willingness, King Mark slid a hand down Shawn's side and around to cup an ass cheek in the hand. Shawn gave a sound that was something between a squeak and a moan; this made Mark smile against Shawn's lips in amusement. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much.

"I gather you have not had many boyfriends who like playing with your sexy little ass?"

"Actually, I have never had a boyfriend period. Yes, I am still a virgin, although I have been very curious about what it would be like to have a boyfriend in my life that would love me and care for me. I know that sounded a lot like I was asking for the world, but what is wrong with wanting someone to treat you like you are a precious jewel in their life and pamper you from time to time?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with that, my little love. Truth be told, if you gave me half a chance you would find that I would give you everything your heart desires and more. Have you ever had a dream where you felt as if you were watched by a set of eyes, but you were not afraid and you could do anything without feeling ashamed?"

"Actually, yes. I have had such a dream several times in the last year. I have seen a pair of cat green eyes watching me in the dream as I danced naked under a waterfall. I always felt it was my mate watching me and getting so turned on that there were times when we would make love in my dream. It felt so powerful I would have to take a shower when I woke up in the morning. I never could see anything more than the eyes, but his lips were a lot like yours," Shawn said blushing from the confession.

"Could you feel if he had long hair or short?"

"Long and slightly wavy that much I could tell, but don't ask me about color because I could not tell you. He would always whisper to me when we made love. In one dream, I could tell he was about your same height and built the same. He is always the gentle lover when he comes into my dreams. Well, here is the room that was chosen for your stay here at the palace. My room is through the bathroom. If you have no other questions or request of me tonight, I would like to retire to my room, Your Highness."

"Actually, I would love to make you happy in the most intimate of ways, Shawn," he said as he brought Shawn's body closer to his own and claimed his lips once more.

Slowly, they began to undress each other and as they did so, kissed every inch of flesh that became exposed to their sight. They aroused the other with soft caresses, licking kisses, and whispered promises. As they finally laid down on the bed in the King's room, Shawn realized that it had been the King who had come to him in his dreams. When he looked up into his eyes, the King nodded as if to answer his unspoken question. Shawn had tears glistening in his eyes because he had finally found the one that would love him no matter what came their way. Mark spent the night making love to Shawn as many times as they could before wearing each other out, but before sleep could claim them a bright light started to glow from Shawn's skin. In fact, it was right over his lower abdomen area. Both Shawn and Mark knew what was going on. The unshed tears Shawn had from earlier fell with great joy in the knowledge that he was going to be a soul-mother.

"We are in the same boat as Viper and Puppy are. Puppy is pregnant with Viper's child. Everyone here knows about it and knows not to get too close to Puppy," Shawn said with a yawn.

"Thanks for the heads up on that. I think it is time we went to sleep."

At the same time in Prince Matthew's room, he and Shannon were talking and holding each other in bed. They were talking about how they were feeling and trying to figure out why Batista would want to start a war with his kingdom when out of the blue Shannon said the three that would free the two princes from the terrible curse.

"I love you. I love you, Prince Matthew, with all of my heart. I always will," Shannon said with such sincerity that Matthew felt the curse lift off of him instantly.

"My beloved one you have set me free of my curse. I just wish I could set you free of yours. I wish you could see the beauty of your home with your own eyes and not your fingertips," Matthew said as he turned to face him.

"Matthew, do you have long curly black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a gorgeous body?"

"Yes."

"Are you sitting right in front of me with a grin that could cause angels to fall from heaven?"

"I am sitting in front of you, but I don't know about the grin. You can see me with your own eyes, can't you?"

"Yes. They just cleared up and I can see your handsome face. Your smile could make angels fall from heaven because it made me fall."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and in ran both Evan and Jeffery. Evan jumped into the air and landed right in between Matthew and Shannon laughing his head off. Jeffery smiled and climbed gently on to the bed next his brother.

"Welcome back to the land of the visible people, little brother."

"Thank you. It is good to be back and it could not have happened at a better time. With that war coming over the horizon, it is enough to have me worried a little."

"You two are forgetting something."

"What is that?"

"We have virginal gifts, besides the obvious ones, to bestow on you two that will help you in the war over Batista."

Looking at their respective mate with a smile on their face, the brothers knew what they were talking about. Jeffery got off the bed and extended his hand to Evan to help him off the bed. After giving his brother a nodded as if to say goodnight, Jeffery and Evan went back to their room to have a romantic night of firsts. Each of the two princes took his time with bring their mate's body to life with need and want of what only the princes could give them. They made sure that their blood was boiling in their veins before joining their bodies together and taking their time making sure to pleasure every inch of their mate's body. They tried many different positions and speeds to find the perfect rhythm for their mate's body. They could tell if the rhythm was right by the loudness of their moans, groans, and cries for more. Then Evan and Shannon decided to pull a surprise on the two by switching their roles in the bed and began riding the two princes as if they were pleasure toys. This had been a night of first couplings for both brothers and by the end of the night both Evan and Shannon had become pregnant with the soul-children of their mate. As they dosed off, the two princes knew they had been given the gifts that their mates held within their hearts for them and them alone.

Meanwhile in another room of the castle, Adam and James were laying in their bed talking about what all James and the others had gone through during the three years they had been in Batista's dungeon. The more James spoke of, the madder Adam got. By the time James finished telling Adam everything, he was ready to kill Batista by himself although he knew better. Adam decided to calm down and make his mate feel like he had actually made it home. He made such sweet love to him that James actually conceived a soul-child that had not been expected or planned for, but when they saw the tell-tale glow they knew that they were going to be a family.

CHAPTER FIVE

It had been about three weeks when a dark cloud started to rumble over the horizon. Looking outside towards the cloud, the fighting members of the royal guards, scouts, and the royal members themselves knew that it was Batista coming their way. Getting dressed in their battle armor, everyone knew it was now or never time and everyone, except the pregnant ones, went to the walls in preparation of the fight ahead. When he had gotten close enough to the castle, the Lightning Brigade open the skies and caused lightning bolts to chase Batista closer so that Sage Cena with the help of his familiar could destroy him. His army did not let him go too close to the castle because they were scared that army of the White Light would win this fight. The battle did not last long after the first magical shot was fired, but before he died Batista told King Mark the truth of Golden Boy's heritage.

"You mean to tell me that the young man that you gave me as a pet is my magically cloned son," Mark roared. "How dare you do this to me?"

"Now, nobody will want you. You and the princes may have won this fight, but when it comes to keeping you away from your true mate; I still win."

"You have not won a damn thing, Batista. I still love King Mark even if he has a clone son. I will step up and help care for the young man as if he were my own," Shawn said as he and Mark turned to walk away only to turn right back around to say one more thing. "Oh, one more thing, Batista. I am carrying his baby right now and he is very happy about it and I think this child's big brother will love having a younger sibling."

With that, Batista breathed his last breath and died on the battlefield while his army surrendered to the victors. Kevin Nash, the second in command of the scouts, felt a tug at his soul and followed it to see where it would lead him. He was surprised to find himself standing in front of a very handsome blonde haired honey-brown eyed gentleman.

"What is your name?"

"Triple H, but why should it matter to you?"

"Can you not feel the tugging at your soul?"

"I am ignoring it because I refuse to be claimed by anyone."

"Why do you feel that way? What are you afraid of?"

"Falling in love with my true mate. I have been told that it is a very scary feeling when you have never known love before."

"It is also a very wonderful feeling. I should know because I fell in love with my mate long time ago through my dreams," Shannon said. "I have never regretted it and neither will you. It will make your heart soar with happiness."

"How can I be so sure if this man is the one that will set my heart free? How do I know he won't try to break my heart into a million pieces? I don't want to live my life lonely and in misery," Triple H said as he shifted his eyes from Kevin to Shannon and back again.

"Sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith and go with your gut instincts. They will never lead you down the wrong path. Even I learned to trust again after what I went through before I found my true mate," Evan said as he smiled.

After about an hour of healing all of the injured men, King Mark came across his clone son and called him by the name he had given the young man when he was just a boy. When they looked at each other, they realized that they were in fact family and hugged each other as such. It wasn't until scream of disbelief tore through the air, that anyone noticed that one of their own was dead due to decapitation by magic. That was when everyone noticed that Heath was on his knees beside the headless body of David Otunga, who had acted like his mate even though they were not true mates.

"NO! DAVID! WHY MY DAVID?"

"Heath, there is no simple answer for your question, but I doubt he would want you to be sad over this for too long. We are here for you to lean on when it gets too tough for you," Matthew said as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are right, my Lord. Maybe it was his time for him to leave so I could find my true mate. The reason I say this, is because I feel the tugging on my soul. Should I follow it to find my mate?"

"It could not hurt."

Letting his soul lead him to his true soul-mate, Heath only had walked a short distance when his soul screamed out to him to stop. Looking at the young man in front of him, Heath noticed that his true mate was King Mark's son, now given the name Christian. He bowed at the young prince only to have him lift him back to his full height with a finger under his chin. Smiling, Christian looked at Heath with an honesty that made Heath want to cry.

"You are never to bow to me. We are mates and equals as far as I am concerned. I am pretty sure my father will understand and allow me to give you full custody of my heart."

"I promise to never make you regret giving me that kind of custody. I don't think I could knowingly hurt you in any way. My soul cried and told me you were my other half. I would rather cut my own arm off than to hurt you," Heath said as he pulled the young prince into an embrace that melted away their pain and fear.

"I gather the two of you have the same soul sign and felt the tug on your very soul. Prince Matthew will you allow Heath to have his mate with him in your palace?"

"Of course, King Mark and you are more than welcomed in our kingdom anytime to visit your son and son-in-law."

After a few weeks, there was a great ceremony crowning the two princes kings of their kingdom. They agreed to share the responsibility of leadership. Then they crowned their consorts making them their princely consorts. Shannon's family was present at the ceremony and got the shock of their lives when he walked over to them without any help at all.

"Mother. Father. I have my sight back and I can see how happy you are for me. Yes, I have seen my beloved king's face and I find him quite handsome. I am also carrying his soul-child. I pray the child looks just like my beloved king," Shannon sighed happily.

EPILOGUE

It had been two years since all of the conflict between the two kingdoms had been settled and both royal families had become closely in twined with the other. There was lots of laughter and happiness in both kingdoms due to the births of all of the soul-children that were already accounted for. True to their word, King Mark and Prince Shawn made regular trips to the palace home of King Matthew and King Jeffery. They were surprised on one trip to the palace to find their son in labor with their first soul-grandchild.

"Heath, what is going on?"

"Your Highness, you arrived just in time to witness the birth of your first grandchild."

"Are you kidding me? You and Christian are having child today?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Just then, Christian gave one last pained scream as the infant slipped from his body. A second later, the infant gave out a cry of impatient need to be warmed up by his mother's body heat. Christian reached out for his child, which was placed into his arms after being cleaned up. It was then that he looked up and saw his father and stepfather looking on.

"Surprise! I am a soul-mother. Meet your first grandchild."

Kneeling down, Heath, Shawn, and King Mark with Princess Shawna Markia in his arm greeted the new member to their family. They all gave Christian and the baby a kiss on the forehead. When Christian leaned the baby boy closer to his chest, they started hearing a suckling noise and knew that the little one was drinking down his first meal. Christian just laid his head against Heath's strong shoulder while their son fed from his own body. At that moment, Shannon and Evan walked into the room with their mates; each carrying a child.

"We each were blessed with twins from our little bombshells. I have the cutest little blonde bombshell in the kingdom while my brother has, in his words, the sexiest little dark haired bombshell in the kingdom."

"Well, I do have the sexiest little dark haired bombshell in the kingdom, brother."

"Whatever you say, Jeffery."

This caused everyone present to laugh uncontrollably. The group was joined by Adam and his soul-mate James, who was carrying their beautiful baby girl, Andrea Jamie. Kevin and Triple H walked in as well with their little boys Hunter and Kalvin. Suddenly, a pair of laughs was heard by Christian that he had not heard in years, joined the group. When he looked around, he found the very pair he had not seen and shed happy tears to see his old friends.

"Brownie! Spike! My God how are you two? Have you tried to have any more babies since Batista's death?"

"Actually, yes we have had two. One is a beautiful girl by the name Roberta and the other is her twin brother Jesse. Are we seeing correctly ourselves? Are you holding onto a very handsome little boy?"

"Yes, he is our son and we decided that he will be named Heath Christian."

"A very proper name indeed."

"Hey, Triple H. Who gave birth to those two husky built boys?"

"Unfortunately, I did," Triple H said as he rubbed his lower back. "It was not a very easy pregnancy because of the fact I am very muscular. My abdomen muscles almost killed any chance of these two surviving, but Sage Cena was able to make my muscles relax enough for the growth of these two. Hell, he had to do the same for Ted and their triplets."

"TRIPLETS! Oh, man. I bet he is still working out to get his body back into shape."

"Actually, my body has already trimmed back to the shape I was before I had these little buggers," Ted said as he and John walked in carrying their babies.

THE END


End file.
